Morally Grey
by Chidorilynn
Summary: Their relationship goes against everything that they have ever been taught, but they understand each other better than any they have ever met before. If the boundaries set thousands of year before were as rigid and right as they are led to believe then how are they able to find so many flaws? I know the summary sucks, hopefully the story doesn't. NaruSasuNaru MATURE content 18
1. The Danger of Bonds

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first multi chapter fanfiction! I have several Naruto fictions that I've been writing for years and I figured it was time to actually put them out there and see how their received, this is the first of about five stories that I'm gonna put up to get out of my system. I'll admit I'm nervous as all hell. I've been a reader/comment-er forever though so I figured I should at least give it a shot. Any way I hope you'll all enjoy it. Flames will be put out with sarcasm or used to sharpen my wit. This first chapter is all set up so please don't be too put off by it.

* * *

 _It all began very simply, there was a man and he was lonely._

 _He did not know where he had come from or how long he had been alone, time had no meaning when there was no purpose to keep it. Ages went by when all he did was exist, searching the galaxies for another being like himself. He found many wonders during his travels but none were what he was looking for. Now this man had incredible power, the likes of which cannot be measured or conceived by us now. So as his discontent and restlessness grew he decided to test this power and create. He had grown tired of travel, he wanted a place to call his own. Instead of settling on one of the worlds he had discovered, he put together all of the things that he had come across in his wanderings and made a world with the pieces he liked. The tall thick groups of vegetation that house some of the most amazing creatures. The majestic yet mysterious bodies of clear liquid that glowed blue when put together in vast quantities. Even the harshest climate he had visited had a place in his world, the tall tan hills of gritty earth home of some of the toughest life forms. Once this was completed he invited all creatures to come and share his home with him. As well as the nine beings he had met on his travels that had become the closet he had to companions. They gladly accepted the invitation, growing tired of travel themselves and settled in the paradise the man had made. These being were not like him. They were much bigger, some walked on four legs or more and bared more resemblance to the lesser creatures of the forest then him. But they could converse and it made him feel a little less alone. For a time he was content and this was enough._

 _As more time passed he once again became restless, he grew jealous of his friends. They were powerful like him and spoke in a language he could understand, but they had a bond that he didn't. They were of the same family, made by the same energy and though they bickered this bond was one that even their quick tempers couldn't break. One day he decided that he wanted one of his own, a family and the bonds that came with it. So he began to study himself and everything that made him what he was, and when he felt he was ready he created two sons both born from just his mind and will. To tell them apart he made them opposite of the other, the one with the hair that shined like the sun, golden skin and the bluest eyes reminiscent of the deepest ocean was Asura. The other with hair and eyes as rich and dark as the velvet night sky and skin that glowed like the stars and moon was Indra. The two would have half of the power he did, together making a whole. His sons were strong and tall just like himself but were confused and shy at first, unsure of the world around them. Happy in a way he had never been before he began to teach them, showing them the world he had created and telling them of the ones beyond. He smiled for the first time the day they named him, he had never needed one before. They both looked at each other and grinned before saying in one voice, Father. For a while they were happy and this was enough._

 _As the boys grew, in mind since they were born full grown physically, their personalities began to change. Indra was the more reserved of the two, quick witted, sensitive, a fast learner and very inquisitive. He would stay up all night reading or talking to the beasts, as he affectionately named Father's first friends, hungry to discover the secrets of the universe. Asura was relaxed and outgoing, not shy about saying the first thing on his mind no matter how silly it sounded. He had to work harder at his studies, his laid back nature working against him. But he found that once he completed a task he felt a sense of accomplishment that made the frustration worth it. He didn't crave knowledge the same way his brother did, content with the world around him as it was. Still despite their differences the brothers loved one another fiercely, even when they fought you could hear the affection in their voices. Maybe it would have stayed like this if not for one request which their father blinded by his love for them couldn't help but grant. Indra after studying the creatures of the forests as well as the beast saw how their family was lacking. They did not have opposite mates such as both the beasts and the creatures had. He also felt as though they needed lesser beings, similar to them in physical shape but not power. His father was confused by the request but didn't see the harm in giving his son what he wanted. He created what he would name humans, following the laws of the creatures of his world. He made both male and females that would have to rely on the others to survive and procreate. There were about a hundred in all each possessing only a fraction of his power and knowledge. His sons quickly grew fond of the humans, over time picking a female of their own and starting families. His family had grown and his sons were satisfied and for a while this was enough._

 _Indra seemed to have inherited Fathers' restless nature. He began to question the rules of the universe: why his family and his brothers never grew past optimal health but the lesser humans aged and died? Where had their power come from? What was their purpose? He questioned Father and frustrated when he couldn't answer he began to shut himself away from others. As time went on he spent more of his days with the beasts taking from their vast knowledge then he did with his brother or his family. Worried Father decided to search for the answers his son craved, he prepared to leave but was hesitant. It would be his first time leaving his home since its creation and he was afraid of the consequences. So he made a decision, one decision that would alter his family forever. Before he left he put Asura in charge for no other reason besides the fact that he was worried his other absentee son would be too distracted for the task. Thinking nothing of it he left for his journey, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine._

 _Father searched and searched going all the way back to where he first remembered waking. Once he reached that place he searched again hoping to find some clue about his origin. After a while he began to lose hope until one day he felt a presence that was as familiar to him as his sons. Following it to a cave he came across a woman upon an altar, eyes closed and so still he thought for a moment she was dead until he saw her chest rise and fall. Curious as to why she felt so familiar he drew closer, entranced by the amethyst color of her hair and the need to be near to her. When Father reached out a hand to touch the hair that had entranced him, the woman's eyes opened and he was shocked to see that they were the exact copy of his own. The woman sat up and smiled, pulling him into a hug. She explained that she was his mother and that when he had never returned after his expeditions she had given up hope of ever seeing him again. They talked for what may have been years, Father learning about where he had come from and telling his mother, Kaguya, of his family and home. Thrilled to meet her grandsons and share her knowledge with them she agreed to return with Father. Only when they arrived they found his home in turmoil._

 _Indra had been angered by Father's choice of Asura over him. Added to his frustration, restlessness and lack of sleep he become unreasonable, the feelings of betrayal and jealously settling in his heart and turning it against his brother. Using his knowledge of the beast and their weaknesses to his advantage he led a revolt against his brother with their power. He turned his own sons and family against their cousins feeding his own hatred and darkness into their hearts. Asura tried to talk to his brother and reach him through their bond but it was too late. Indra killed Asura in the middle of their final battle, when Asura had lain down his weapons instead of continuing his attack. First Indra seemed confused, not fully understanding the concept of death and life without his brother. He called for Asura, commanded him to stand, then fell to his knees beside his body when he failed to answer. Once Indra fully realized what he had done madness took over his mind. The hatred in his heart mixing with his guilt and grief turning him into a different darker version of himself. As he kneeled there the power from his brother's body began to flow into him, seeking its other half, and he became almost drunk with it. Now he was as powerful as Father and his knowledge greater, with the beast at his mercy there was no one who could stop him. In Fathers absence he commanded the world around him as well as its inhabitants and any who opposed his rule were greeted by death. When Father arrived and saw what had become of his son, fully realizing what he had done he could do nothing but weep. Kaguya stepped forward disgusted by what she saw. She took one look at Indra and judged him, seeing the darkness he had let into his soul she knew there was nothing that could be done._

 _After a great battle that desecrated their home she had Indra on his knees. Knife at his throat she cursed them all. The amount of blood and hatred that now polluted his home because of his choice cementing their demise. Indra and Asura doomed to rise again and again at times of great turmoil only to die by one another's hand until their selfishness and hate tore this entire cursed world apart. Indra himself cursed to love another fiercely only for them to die by his hands and Asura cursed to die by the one he valued most. With that she slit his throat. Father fell to his knees beside his son and once again wept. Moved by her son's tears Kaguya decided to give one amendment to the curse, whispering it so softly no one heard it over Fathers sobs._

 _With the battle won Father put his world to rights as much as he could. The beast were punished, Indra's hatred had infected them so fully they were no longer recognizable, and they were sealed away inside Indra's offspring. Those offspring and all others who held his stain on their hearts were sealed inside the earth in a realm of their own, just as cold and empty as the darkness within them, forever cursed to live beneath the world they'd stained. Asura's offspring were given a realm of their own as well, above the earth were they had met so much pain. It was just as bright and warm as Asura himself had been. The humans that were left remained on earth memories wiped of the others. Once everything was settled he found he couldn't stay, his heart to weary to remain in the world he had created. Where he had once been happy with his sons only to fail them until they tore each other apart. He had given up hope for his children and his children's children and he decided to leave with his mother. Before he did so he left rules for those that remained so that no one would be as unaware as his sons were of what darkness can do to your heart. He entrusted these commandments to Asura's offspring. With only these rules, a vague promise of his return and a whisper of his love they began to police the world Father had once cherished doing their best to keep it from darkness. Similarly overcome with anger at their punishment Indra's offspring tried their best to taint it completely. The world became their chess board and humans their pieces. The battle continued for millenniums each side playing by their own rules but functionally stuck in a stale mate. They learned to be content with what little victories they could actually make._

 _And for a while this was enough._


	2. Deal with the devil

**Chapter One: Deal with the Devil**

" _I took the pills, I've been consumed_

 _I drank the water, I had to choose_

 _I'm still here with a fire burning, burning inside_

 _If you want to burn, light it up, light up, let it rise"_

\- Deal with the Devil by Pop Evil

 _ **Present Day**_

The satisfying crunch the bones of his opponent cheek made against his fist echoed through the cavern over the jeers and taunts of the crowd. Naruto smirked knowing this fight was already over even as the dumb ass demon in front of him continued to swing. He easily side stepped the blows with the grace of a dancer before striking and once again connecting with the demons already swelling jaw, this time with enough force to drive him to the dirt covered floor of the arena. He rolled his shoulders a cocky smirk on his face while he watched the idiot try and stand. He spared a quick glance around him at the crowd gathering outside the chalked circle. He knew none of them were cheering him on but the grudging respect on their faces was enough for him. It would have to be since the majority of them would rather spend a week in the pits before they'd even speak his name. His smirk grew, this was his third challenge of the week, he should be tired and worn out instead he was energized, ready to run up the tallest staircase and do a victory dance that would put Rocky himself to shame.

"Come on don't let that bitch punk you!" Instantly his mood shifted and the victory dance he'd just envisioned of him jumping up and down on a flight of stairs morphed into an image of him jumping up and down on the speaker's throat. Rage turned Naruto's vision red as he snarled at the crowd eyes roving over the various faces looking for any hint of who would taunt him. Even though he hazily realized there wasn't a chance in hell of him figuring it out his anger made him stupid and had his nails elongating ready to do some serious damage. A sharp pain in the back of his skull drove him to his knees, sense back into his head and successfully redirected his anger.

 _Idiot. He has a partner. They're taunting you on purpose._

He sneered, cowards. So this is what they were resorting to now? Well if they were gonna use his rage against him then it was only fair he gave them the show they were begging for. He shot his foot out behind him connecting with the demon's knee with enough power to bend it backwards. A high pitch scream came from behind him as he turned grabbing one of the flailing arms before spinning around the demon to grab the other then jerked upward ripping them from the sockets. Another squeal ripped through the air cutting through the now silent crowd. Using one hand Naruto pulled the demon close by his dangling arms as the other snaked around grabbing the demons jaw in a tight grip forcing his head back. Ignoring the agonized groans, he looked into the eyes glazed over from pain and sneered

"Next time you use that trick, make sure you knock me out with the first blow. There won't be chance for a second" With that he slashed his claws over his abdomen and dropped the barely conscious body to the floor with a thud. Naruto watched as the white haired man withered on the dirt floor, tears streaking down his face as he started sniveling like a baby, his lip curling in disgust. What kind of piss ass demon was this that he could still cry? Naruto hadn't cried since his first punishment when his body and mind were broken again and again until he was barely coherent. Once he stopped making sounds spoiling his keepers' fun they'd rolled him back into his room where he laid in his own fluids for weeks before he found the strength to move. Still he was mildly annoyed at himself for ending the match so quickly he sighed, once again his anger got the best of him. Rule were to fight until one opponent was unable to fight, which meant that two dislocated arms. The disembowelment had been his own special touch.

With a smirk he turned on his heels and walked through the silent disappointed crowd. Their faces were a mixture of fear and revulsion. He nearly laughed, fucking hypocrites, as if they weren't used to savagery and participate in it themselves, no it was only disgusting when he did it. Ignoring the sneers and whispered insults carrying over the still audibly whimpers from his opponent, he made sure he kept his smirk firmly in place as he pushed through the crowd and walked out of the stone room, never let them see you sweat or devil forbid cry. It wasn't until he turned the corner into the dim torchlight hall that his smile fell. He rolled his shoulder rubbing at the tense muscles before running his fingers over the back of his head wincing when they came in contact with the gash. It was already half healed and would be closed soon but still the fact that a half rate demon had drawn blood from him at all dented his pride even more then his skull. With a sigh he started down the hall figuring he should get out of there before Kabuto came to collect the broken demon. Depending on his mood he could decide to ignore the arena rules and report him, meaning another week as his and Orochimaru's pet. He shuddered just thinking about it and picked up his pace.

His boots thudded against the dirt echoing through the empty stone corridor. The few doors he did past were shut like always, which was probably for the best given the screams that were coming from behind them. Still it was almost too quiet, he should have past more than a few demons by now. His steps slowed, did he forget something? Was there a raid scheduled? They didn't really do meetings since having so much negative energy in one space was rarely productive so it couldn't be that... He racked his brain but still came up blank, maybe there had been more in the arena then he'd originally thought. He was so busy thinking he almost missed his room. Cursing he backed tracked and he pushed the old wooden door open and looked around his windowless room. Complete with a stone floor, kitchenette and the most recent addition, a toilet and shower blocked off by a thin screen. It had been a hard sell convincing the boss to get indoor plumbing since he was so set on living in the stone ages, hence the firelight hallways and rooms. Guess you could consider him a purist. Still after decades of asking, as delicately and subtly as possible since out right demanding would lead to unimaginable pain, he'd caved.

A faint musty smell always seemed to permeate the air which he guessed he could attribute to the lack of ventilation. With a sigh he walked in lighting the lamp by his door as he did before kicking the door shut. Home sweet home. He set the lamp on the one counter he had then stripped, taking a look at his ripped blood splattered tee and jeans he figured it wasn't worth the effort to try and wash them in his sink and left them on the floor. He'd throw them out later. Stepping in the shower he turned on the water which came out hot as always. Rubbing himself quickly he paused when he came to his half formed erection. Fighting always left him with a semi hard on. He absentmindedly stroked it growing to full hardness rather quickly. God how long had it been since he'd last fucked? It wasn't like it was hard, even if no one particularly liked him that didn't stop them from bending over and letting him fuck them raw. Everyone loved a little hate sex, or maybe it was the taboo aspect of it. He really didn't care and since he wasn't particularly picky (boys, girls, undetermined were all good to him) he had a pretty decent pool to pick from. Still he was bone tired and given how empty his hallway was it would probably take longer then usually to find someone. No it was better to just take care of this himself. Biting his lip, he squeezed and twisted, sliding his hand up and down. He paused and poured some soap on his hand before grabbing his erection again. Closing his eyes, he pictured a faceless brunet on the ground with their face buried in his lap, pouty lips wrapped around his dick. Colorless eyes flashing up at him as he wrapped his fingers in their thick hair and thrusted into their mouth. Groaning as he imagined the wet, warm cavern he started picking up his pace. His faceless partner flicked a pierce tongue against his slit wiggling it against the sensitive tip. Fuck he loved a pierce tongue. Biting his lip harder, almost drawing blood he imaged pulling their head off his dick and throwing them to his shower floor before placing his knees on the side of them and thrusting his dick back into their mouth, roughly thrusting hard enough to hit the back of their throat. His fantasy partner loved it, going crazy moaning as drool and precum covered their lips and dribbled down their chin. Imaging cool pale fingers dragging up his thigh before stroking his balls, rolling them before moving back to press against-

With a muted yell he spilled into his hand also coating the shower. He continued stroking until he was too sensitive before leaning back against the shower wall. Basking in his post-fight/sex endorphins he stayed in that position until his skin began to wrinkle. Wearily he pushed up and washed himself off before shutting the water off and stepping out. Not bothering with a towel he pulled on a, he assumed, fresh pair of boxers that were on the floor and sank down onto his sad excuse of a bed. Exhaustion was quickly pushing him toward sleep and he almost wished his fantasy lover was really there to get up and turn off the lamp, which was his last sad little thought before he passed out.

+O+O+O+O+O

The sound of a fist slamming repeatedly against the thick wooden door jarred Naruto awake what felt like minutes after he'd fallen asleep. His body stiffened into attack mood as he took in his surroundings before he relaxed. Groaning he rolled to his back rubbing at his sore muscles, arms numb from the weird way he was sleeping. You would think eventually his muscles would get used to his passing out in random positions on his pallet that had worn thin decades ago. For the millionth time he considered throwing it away and just sticking it out on the rocky floor but he couldn't. It was the only source of comfort he had in his room *cough* cell *cough*. Rubbing a hand over his face he got slowly to his feet, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. His morning routine was cut short by more impatient knocks. He blinked slowly, he'd forgotten what had woken him up in the first place.

"Open up demon, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting" Recognizing the slithery impatient voice Naruto snarled at the door. His muscles bunched and his fangs elongated, peeking over his lips hungry for the man's blood. He was across the cell in a second, hand gripping the knob ready to attack before he fully realized what he was doing. He took a minute to reign in his blood lust, waiting until his fangs shrunk down to their normal size before he flung the door open.

The man on the other side was dressed fully in clothes so white it'd make a drycleaner weep. How he kept them clean in this literal hell hole Naruto would never know, especially considering his "specialty". The man greeted him with a nod, yellow eyes sliding down his exposed torso as his snake like tongue flickered out over his lips. Once the eyes rose again to meet Narutos glare his lips slide into a bone chilling smile. "How kind of you to greet me so invitingly. If my lord wasn't so anxious to speak with you I might have to take advantage of what you seemed to be offering" A cold finger pressed against his sternum, sharp nail digging into his flesh, before dragging down his chest living a trail of blood in its wake. Once it reached to top of his marking, he had learned a long time ago to never touch the seal, he brought the bloodied finger to his lips and sucked. Narutos hand flexed around his door jamb the wood splintering under his grip. Only the lord's command that the snake not be harmed in anyway upon threat of torture kept him in his place. Naruto had ignored the order only once before and the punishment had been… unpleasant. Orochimaru glanced at his white knuckled grip on the door and smiled making sure to drag his tongue over the finger catching every last drop of blood. "Delicious as always Kyuubi-kun, I can't wait for the day you'll let me lick it directly from the source" his long tongue flicking out over his lips again as his golden eyes flared with arousal. Disgusted Naruto sneered

"And I can't wait for the day the lord lifts the banned against you snake" Naruto let his own eyes flicker going from red rimmed blue to full crimson. Orochimaru cringed but even though Naruto could almost smell the fear coming off of him the lust in his gaze intensified.

"One day my pet all of that power will be under my control" With one last flick of his tongue he turned and began down the torch lit hallway, dark greasy hair swaying across his shoulder blades as he moved. Naruto stared after him for a second before racing back into his room and pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt before he stepped into the hallway pulling his door closed behind him and double checking out the lock. One time he'd left it opened and there had been an unwelcomed guest hiding in it when he came back. Once he tripled checked the locks (paranoid and safe go hand in hand) he turned, scowling at how far ahead Orochimaru was and began jogging to catch up. Humiliating yes but necessary, if Orochimaru got to the chamber before he did a little humiliation would be the least of his concern. The snake heard him coming and looked over his shoulder an amused smirk on his face. Naruto scowled and slowed his step "What you looking at" he hissed. The smirk grew wider

"Just enjoying watching you run after me, makes me feel all warm inside" Baring his fangs Naruto snarled

"Let me run my fist through your gut and see just how _**warm**_ I made you" As always his death threat was greeted with a smile, something that never failed to piss him off.

"Now now there's no time for foreplay Kyuubi-kun, we're here" Naruto had been so focused on the man in front of him he hadn't notice that they were standing in front of the familiar iron door. Looking like something out of a B horror film, flames from the torches casting an eerie flicking glow over the door decorated with skulls, bones and blood that looked surprisingly fresh. "Hmm it would appear that the meeting before yours didn't go well" Orochimaru mumbled running his fingers through the red smears. A shudder ran down Narutos spine as he watched the man study it with sick fascination. He was surrounded by monsters

 _And you fit right in_

He ignored the voice and the statement. As true as it was it didn't mean he had to like it, too much of the same would be boring for anyone right? A rumbling from inside pulled him from his thoughts and straightened his spine. His ears twitched trying to conform what he thought he heard from inside the chamber. Was that a…. laugh? He glanced at the other man, if anyone had asked him before this moment if Orochimaru could be any paler he would've laughed but now… his face was whiter than his suit. Seeing the amusement wiped clear from the snakes face for the first time in… Christ ever- intensified his own feelings of panic. The lord never ever laughed. He smirked, yelled, and grumbled. There was a rumor that he sometimes cackled like a mad man but Naruto had always assumed it was a myth. A laugh meant that his lord was amused and happy. He was never amused or happy. What on earth was going on?

"Boy don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" The dark voice carried through the solid door easily "My patience is wearing thin." With a squeak he would never admit to and one last glance at Orochimaru whose face was now carefully blank he pushed open the door and greeted his lord.

Immediately he was almost brought to his knees by the sheer amount of power the man in front of him exuded. Only experience kept him upright though he bowed his head to show his servitude. He walked only a few steps into the room not daring to move any further until he was called. To do so could be seen as an attack and though he was powerful not even the power of the demon inside him could match that of Madara Uchiha. "Come forward" With a nod he moved into the room.

A blazing fire in the middle of the chamber was the only source of light but given it enormous size it was enough. The cavern was the most updated section of Naraka with dark cement floors and black marble pillars lining the walkway from the door to the chair. The fire was in the middle of the rectangle room placing it also in the middle of the walkway. Forcing all visitors to circle it, the closer you stayed to the flame the worthier you looked to his lord. He'd seen and heard of idiot demons walking too close, trying to prove how tough they were only to burst into flames. On the other side of the flame was the lord perched high above the blaze on his chair. Naruto guessed, since he'd never had the pleasure of actually sitting on the throne, that the angle allowed him to see you but you couldn't see him. The shadows flickered across his face and the smoke blurring his image.

Madara could have brought lighting to his chamber long ago but Naruto thought this reason alone might be why he was so against it and threw anyone who suggested electricity into the fire. Well that plus his affinity for the element, his pyrophillia, and (he suspected) his general thrill of watching people burn. Naruto walked with purpose, striding toward the fire then skirting around it, keeping a good fifteen feet between him and the blaze. He took great pride in being one of the only beings in Naraka that could get this close, the only one beating him was Madara himself. Once he approached the stairs each decorated with specific patterns of rubies, diamonds and black pearls that when you looked at all the steps together it formed the symbol of the lord and his ancestors leading all the way back to Indra himself.

Naruto stopped in front of the first steps then slowly brought his gaze up to rest on Madara's steel toed boots. For all his power he insisted on dressing like a Goth vampire: black shit kicker boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt with gaudy ruffles around the collar and a trench coat that he sometimes flapped like Samuel L Jackson in Snakes on a Plane. All he needed was eye liner and he'd be a poster child for emo teens and vampire romance novels everywhere. Still on anyone else the look would be comical, on Madara with his power and all around bad-assness he as Tim Gunn would say "Made it work". Naruto shook his head, damn Kakashi again for locking him in his cell and making him watch all thirteen season of Project Runway. Damn himself for liking it and paying attention. He now knew more about fashion than any self-respecting demon should.

Shit his mind was rambling again, he always mentally rambled when he was nervous.

He could feel the red eyed gaze boring into his skull and hoped against hope that he wouldn't command him to look up. He would've prayed but both his lord and whoever was ruling above him would probably smite him on the spot for having the audacity. "I have a job for you" It was said in a quiet tone but his voice filled every inch of the chamber. 'Recently an Asurian fell from Brahma…. willingly" The shock almost caused Naruto to raise his head. Luckily his self-control was iron clad over the years, but an Asurian willingly falling from Brahma was unheard of. Anticipation strummed through his body, his mind racing trying to figure out what his lord would want with the do-gooder and what his crime must've been. "Hmm I see I've interested you, good. See this particular agitator could cause both a problem for us and the Asurians. So we've reached an …agreement." Naruto could hear his teeth grinding as he spits out the word "You will team up with an Asurian and track down the fallen and capture him" This time he couldn't help it, his head shot straight up almost meeting the lord eyes

"Work with him? What are you thi-" An intense wave of pain brought him to his knees. It felt like his insides were being shredded and judging by the blood that was dripping out of his mouth they very well could be.

"It is not your place to question me." The pain lessened and he almost collapsed on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he stood instead, show no weakness. "You're lucky I need you specifically for this mission. As I was saying I want you to capture the fallen, then kill the Asurian you're paired with and bring the other to me"

Kill an Asurian as well as capture a fallen? Was he insane? To outright violate a treaty with them and to kill an Asurian would bring down the wrath of all of Brahma on him. This mission was suicide.

"To ensure your cooperation I'm willing to grant you a gift. The ability to walk freely among the humans." A good offer but not worth the mission, what was the point of being able to roam freely with a target painted on your back? He could sense that Madara had something else up his shelve, he was simply enjoying that moment right before you catch your prey, that moment they dance around the bait before you pounce. A deep breath "As well as information about your parents" Naruto felt his heart drop.

Hook line and sinker

"I'll do it"

"I knew you would. You are to leave Naraka tomorrow and meet with the assigned Asurian helper in the human city of London." Once again anticipation was dancing through his body. It wasn't often that he was granted permission to leave and venture among the humans. Both Asurians and Indralites were monitored by their respective leaders carefully when they were on the human plane. It was common for both groups to get so addicted to human life they became difficult to control.

"Understood. I'll prepare straight away" He waited to be dismissed, a wave of power pushing against him causing him to stumble back a step was all he needed. He started to turn but curiosity kept him in place.

"Did you mistake my attack as an invitation for tea?" He could hear the menacing undertone in Madara's voice. He was gambling that he wouldn't harm him to much because of the mission but it was a huge gamble. Curiosity killed the cat, and he was running short on lives.

"Who is the fallen?" There was a pause before he heard it again. The bone chilling laugh

"My very own nephew, Itachi Uchiha"

* * *

AN: I'm functionally writing a creation story I figured that it would make sense if the Is and As adopted the first term associated with them by humans and kept it. The ideology behind the places and practices are a mix of Christianity, Buddhism, Hinduism and a whole lot of creative license.

You guys may be questioning why the main characters are where they are, all will be revealed in due time.

Indralite(s): Direct descendants or residence of the place created for those that have the same darkness in their hearts as Indra and their offspring. Residence determined by Madara and agreed upon by the Council. Sometimes referred to by others and themselves as demons having adopted the human term

Asurian(s): Direct descendants or residence of the place created for those that have the same lightness in their hearts as Asura and their offspring. Residence determined by the Council and agreed upon by Madara. Sometimes referred to by others and themselves as angels having adopted the human term.

Brahman: Realm for those that are pure of heart located in the skies.

Naraka: Realm for those that carry the stain of darkness located in the depths of the earth


End file.
